Recently, touch screens with a touch control function (i.e., touch control display screens) are widely used. According to working principles thereof, touch screens can be classified into resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens and so on. Capacitive touch screens can support a multi-point touch control. Besides, capacitive touch screens have relatively high light transmittance, low power consumption, and good surface hardness, and thus can have a long operating life.
According to inner structures thereof, touch screens can be classified into add-on mode touch screens, on-cell touch screens and in-cell touch screens. In an in-cell touch screen, touch control electrodes are disposed inside the liquid crystal display screen, thus, the thickness of the whole module is reduced, and the manufacturing cost may be greatly reduced. However, better display quality and higher reliability of the in-cell touch screen are still required.